Alcohol Always Speaks the Truth
by Gethsemane
Summary: James gets drunk. Meowth's perspective on I love You More


Alcohol Always Speaks the Truth   
by Gethsemane

  
  


**[This story was written in response to the request of Finkarp. It is Meowth's view of "I lOvE yOu MORE" The story idea belongs to Finkarp. Pokemon and the Rocket Gang belong to the Grinch.]**

"Where is he? He's been gone for hours!" Jessie growled, looking out the window. 

"Don't worry about it, Jess." I say, "He's probably cleaning out da pastry counter at Starmie's Coffee." 

"I am not worried about him, Meowth!" Jess said, giving me her dagger stare. "Wejust have a busy day tomorrow and I don't want to have to spend all morning getting his lazy ass out of bed!" 

Yeah, right. I know dat Jessie is de one dat has a hard time gettin' up in da mornin'. I know dat she's worried 'cos he took off in one of dem moods he gets inta. It's like all of de sudden he turns inta some depressed goth wannabe. He takes off to de nearest Starmie's to drink Mocha Granita and listen to de little goth chicks read deir poems about death. He has been gone a long time dough, and we do gotta get goin' early. 

"Hey, I'm gonna go check out de coffee shop, okay?" 

"Well, okay. I guess I'll go, too." Jessie says. 

Well, James is not at Starmie's. Jessie is a slight bit frantic. 

"Where could he be?! God, Meowth! What if he was arrested or something!" 

"Just leave it to Meowth. Settle down. I'll cat around da jail, you check da Chinese restaurants and donut shops." We split up. I went slinking around da police station, but it was empty, aside from dat Brock twerp flirtin' wid Jenny...yeesh. 

I'm headin' to da theatre when I hear a familiar shriek coming from a bar. 

"JAMES, YOU DRUNKEN PERVERT!" Jessie screams smackin' James on de head.. 

"Hey Jessie, ya found him." I walk over and inspect poor James. "Whoa, he must be hammered!" 

"I am not, M..m..mMe-thingy." James stammers. God, he is drunk, Whew!He stinks like cheap whiskey. 

"Hey, your cccharm m-ma-makes you look hot!" Oh, well dat's wonderful. He's one of _dose_ kinda drunks. He looks like he's gonna try ta hug me. I back away slowly. He looks a bit worried and den gives me da most slack jawed, drooling grin dat I've ever seen...dis does not look good. 

"I LOVE YOU, MAN!!!!!!!!!" He hollers, his words horribly slurred, but understandable nonedeless. De whole bar stares at us. Jes looks like she's gonna die. She looks sympathetically at de barkeep. 

"We'll get him outta here. Don't worry." She says. De barkeep smiles sympathetically back. Dis is gonna be fun. 

She pulls James up off da floor and trows his arm over her neck. He stumbles and staggers, but dey make it outta de place in one piece widout breakin' anyting. Unfortunately, he falls flat on his face in de middle of da road as soon as dey get out. Jes sighs and goes ta pick him up again. He grabs onta her and pulls his way up. She doesn't appreciate where he grabs, dough. He's standin' dere, latched onta her..uh, chest. Woop! Dere's dat dagger stare again! Some people pass by and try not ta look. Jessie is now totally mortified. I better do sometin'. 

"Jim! Don't be holdin' her like dat!" I yell, and smack him. He's oblivious to da blow, but he looks at me like he was seein' me for da first time. He lets go a Jess and leans on her shoulder. Jessie's about two steps past mortification.. 

"Meowth! Can we get him somewhere? He'll vomit on my uniform and I just got it dry cleaned!!!!" She screeches. James lurches into her. Jes looks worried, he seems to notice. He gives her a slobbery kiss dat looked like he was aimin' fer her mouth, but missed. Jes does not look happy. We finally get back tada sub wid no more incidents. Jes puts James down on de cot and falls onta her own. James begins ta bawl. 

"Jesse...Jesse... don't leave me...." 

"James, I'm right over here." Jessie sighs. I tell by de look in her eyes dat she's lookin' forward ta dis night about as much as I am. James continues to blubber 

"Jesse, Jesse do...you...know...I-I..lllurve you more.. than anything. If you go everything would be s..ssso pointless. I couldn't...live... I'd go madder.. than am now and I couldn't live" Poor kid. Somebody once told me dat alcohol is a truth serum. I happen ta know dat James loves Jess...and I happen to know dat Jess loves James. If he could only tell her dis stuff widout smellin' like a still, dey might finally get tagedda. Den I wouldn' hafta put up wid all da moodiness an' angst. 

"James, your not insane." Jessie sighs, dere are tears in her eyes. Her comment only makes James wail more. 

".....Sometimes...the world seems so so so black, flat ssso so nothing...so pointless..I mean my life sucks so bad...sometimes... I'm so...so...so..angry.... I don't know who I'm angry at. And I jjjust wawant to kill everything insight......I....I I don't though...WHY DO WE HAVE TO WASTE OUR LIFES INSUCH A POINTLESS WAY? WHY?! I...just...have...you and mmaybe Mamammewth." Well, at least he's doin' a little better on my name. I never thought of James as da violent type.I mean, sure he's kicked Meowth a coupla times, but killin' people? Naah. I know dat life in de Rocket Gang is tough, and it has been wearin away at dem for awhile. Jessie is pale. She is upset by what James has said, and probablya bit scared too. 

"James, just promise me this is the first and last time you'll do this." She pleads with him. 

"Yes Jessie." James sighed. "But, I was never drunk...just..another helpless victim of alcohol poisoning." He curls up and is driftin' off. 

"It'll be better tomorrow, Jes, and tomorrow and tomorrow..." He mumbles before slipping off inta sleep. Jess curls up onta her side and sniffs. I hop up and curl inta de small of her back. She reaches back and pats my head. I tink back to James' sleepy musings and finish the tought 

_To-morrow, and to-morrow, and to-morrow_   
_Creeps in dis petty pace from day ta day_   
_Ta da last syllable of recorded time;_   
_And all our yestadays have lighted fools_   
_Da way to dusty death. Out, out brief candle!_

A chill runs through me. I do love dese guys. Dey don't deserve dis life. Maybe one day dey'll get out and I'll go wid dem.   
~FIN~   
**I apologize for any spacing errors that appear in this. I cannot get it to upload right for some reason.**   



End file.
